Interminable
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Situado en el capítulo 102. Mikasa ha descubierto la forma para acabar con los nueve poderes titán y liberar a la humanidad de su propia condena... sin embargo, no está tan segura de querer sacrificar más que su "humanidad" para poder lograrlo. Reflexiones sobre el futuro -lamentablemente- caótico. Fic por el cumpleaños de Mikasa. Rivamika.


Los personajes y todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo juego con ellos.

Este fic surgió de una idea muy fugaz, donde me cuestione que podría terminar con los poderes titán de una forma menos... catastrófica; pero al final, logré eso y un poco más...

También es por el cumpleaños de mi amada Mikasa... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Ackerman!

 **Fic situado después del capítulo 102. Sutil rivamika. Rated; T.**

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos más abajo.

.

* * *

.

 **Interminable**

Aprendió de la historia a golpes; con mentiras a medias y verdades maquilladas.

Poco se sabía sobre su clan; era mestiza, una combinación de razas… que no estaban malditas. Incluso tenían inmunidad ante el control mental ejercido en los erdianos por los Reiss.

 _Por sus venas no corría la sangre de los demonios,_ sin embargo, _¿por qué era tratada como uno?_

La verdad que necesitaba conocer, residía en memorias que no le pertenecían, pérdidas entre documentos, libros y bajo cientos de escombros, sumergidas en un mar de pestilencia por los cuerpos en descomposición de sus padres.

Esa cabaña en el bosque tenía incluso más secretos que el sótano de los Jeager.

La excursión desenterró el conocimiento y las explicaciones que tanto buscaron por medios erróneos.

La creación del mundo era desconocida; las razones ignoradas, pero la destrucción era atroz y _aparentemente_ necesaria.

El poder titán dividido en nueve seres que tenían miles de vidas en sus manos; que podían crear paz y armonía de ser usados correctamente, pero en manos equivocadas, era la peor de las tragedias. Lo vio en su salvador al descubrirse portador.

Los diarios guardaban celosamente verdades que pocos se atrevían a aceptar. Incluso soluciones para liberar a la humanidad de tales males, sin embargo, _¿qué estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por un bien mayor?_

Ella no era Armin, mucho menos el comandante Smith para dar la vida por la causa, aunque si se tratara de _su vida_ , no titubearía tanto.

Lo adecuado sería que en ella residieran los nueve poderes titán y que desaparecieran con su muerte, no obstante, no tenía sangre real que le permitiera usar el poder del fundador para reparar los daños creados.

Pensó en condenar a Historia, pero era probable… no, _sabía_ que sería dominada por una ideología que no compartía. Y por alguna extraña razón, pensar que Levi pudiera procrear con la Reina la molestó más de lo que debería.

 _Un Ackerman con sangre real._

La solución radicaba frente a sus ojos; lo más adecuado era un mestizaje dentro de otro. La sangre de los demonios corriendo en el cuerpo de un humano dotado con habilidades extraordinarias.

Y un brillo de reconocimiento fue creado. Historia no era la única con sangre real. Aunque la idea seguía ardiendo dentro de ella, era un mal inimaginable, un dolor desgarrador… y dudaba ser capaz de abandonar su humanidad, aunque esa -sentía ella- la había perdido tiempo atrás, había algo que todavía la identificaba.

Si Ymir Fritz fue capaz de condenar a su descendencia al poder, _a la sangre maldita_ … ¿ella sería capaz de ofrecer a su primogénito como cerdo al matadero?

¿Crear una vida? ¿Condenar a un ser puro, que ni siquiera pidió nacer, para lavar la culpa de cientos de miles de desconocidos que la odiaban sin conocerla?

¿Qué tanto la presionarían para renunciar a su _maternidad,_ si se enteraban que un bebé nacido de una unión con el jefe de guerra del ejército enemigo, era la solución para todos sus males?

Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al vientre, protegiendo al ser inexistente que todavía no era concebido.

La vida de millones de personas a cambio de un ser inocente, que su único pecado, sería nacer de una mestiza y de un príncipe exiliado.

Y cuatro años después de ese descubrimiento, la guerra continuó cobrando vida tras vida. Lo vio nuevamente cuando Eren irrumpió en el Festival, sin importarle los civiles, también cuando los edificios eran explotados a su alrededor y más, al ser atacados por el titán carro.

Veía al titán bestia imponente; con una determinación por exterminarlos como si ellos realmente fueran el enemigo cuando sólo eran víctimas de las circunstancias. Aunque sospechaba que su conversación, antes de la interrupción de Eren, había surtido efecto.

Dolía admitirlo. Dolía creer que era la única solución. Y se odiaría hasta el día de su muerte si el estúpido plan no surtía efecto.

Si lograba salir viva de esa batalla, la semilla sería sembrada y germinaría por nueve meses, nueve agónico meses. Nueve, como el número de portadores que debería de haber, como los nueve poderes que debería de erradicar ese niño nacido de la guerra y destrucción.

Todavía no existía ese pequeño ser, y ella ya estaba dispuesta a luchar para protegerlo.

 _No podía aceptar un futuro así._

En realidad, no quería que nadie tuviera uno parecido, por eso enterró los libros que hablaban sobre la creación de los titanes y la forma más práctica, única y contundente para erradicarlos sin cometer genocidio. Por ello guardó el secreto de todos; Eren, Armin, el Comandante Hange, incluso de Levi. Temía que de alguna forma, cayeran en cuenta de lo simple que sería usar a Historia para terminar con el ciclo de odio y destrucción.

Que la solución de los problemas residía en el vientre de una mujer.

Se olvidaría de todo y se concentraría en sobrevivir, ya lo demás lo resolvería después con más calma. Había suplicando a Levi no asesinar al titán bestia. Conocía mejor que nadie, que esa fue la única razón por la que aceptó la misión de infiltración en Mare, advirtió a todos los soldados que los titanes y en especial el bestia, le pertenecían.

 _—A tu posición, Ackerman —ordenó Levi la primera vez que Mikasa hizo la petición._

 _—No lo haga —repitió sin inmutarse—. Durante estos cuatro años ha demostrado confiar en mi criterio y decisiones._

 _—Lo que pides es imposible._

 _—Confía una última vez en mí, Levi —suplicó—. Las pérdidas causadas por el titán bestia son inmedibles y se tiene que pagar un precio por ellas, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado._

 _—¿A qué te refieres, Mikasa? —Levi todavía era capaz de leer a través de ella; sus dudas, inquietudes, incluso esos secretos que resguardo por años—. ¿Hay información que omitiste?_

 _—Durante la disputa contra la Policía central y el escuadrón anti-humanos dijiste que confiabas en mí, en mis decisiones y acciones, que era un potencial encasillado por la enajenación de Eren —confronto con una brillante determinación—. Haz uso de esa confianza y evita matar al portador del titán bestia._

Vio caer uno tras uno a sus subordinados; sus ex compañeros de la 104 lograban mantenerse con vida, esquivando balas y evadiendo al enemigo. Levi se perdió de su vista durante la batalla.

Explosiones. Disparos. Gritos. Sangre.

El humo de la batalla empañaba la visión, y el olor a muerte y odio congestionaba las fosas nasales.

Perdió la noción del tiempo; el cuerpo le ardía, sus músculos habían llegado al límite y las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle. Fue hasta ese momento, que un soldado gritó en medio de la conmoción, que Levi había derribado al titán bestia. Silbidos y festejos momentáneamente siguieron; Mikasa se apresuró hasta el lugar donde afirmaban que estaba _el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_.

Levi lo tenía sometido, incrustando la cuchilla en la mitad del rostro, creando una imagen bastante grotesca. Estaba lista para dialogar y pedir nuevamente que lo dejara con vida, se detuvo en seco cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—No sé qué mierda habrá visto Mikasa en ti, pero debe tener sus razones, así que tienes dos opciones; te puedo sacar la mierda de una vez por toda de una forma rápida, que créeme, me hará más que feliz o puedes cooperar con nosotros.

Mikasa no creía lo que escuchaba y veía. Pese a todo _Levi seguía confiando en ella_.

Notó como sacó la cuchilla de la boca del hombre cuando lo vio asentir.

—Malditos demonios de Paradise —murmuró al recuperar el habla. Levi lo observó antes de patearlo con una fuerza abrumadora, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Pedazo de mierda.

—Gracias. —La palabra brotó involuntariamente de los labios de Mikasa. El hombre de baja estatura se giró a mirarla.

—¿Ahora me dirás para qué lo quieres vivo?

Mikasa se permitió una sonrisa cansada. El martirio apenas comenzaría, pasaría angustiosos años cuidando y educando a un niño que cargaría con la salvación de una raza manchada.

—El ciclo se romperá.

O eso creyó; sintió el impacto y el dolor fue demoledor. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas, sintió como su sangre humedecía la parte de atrás de su traje.

La voz chirriante de una niña se perdió entre la bruma que la invadió. La vista se le nublo. Levi se apresuró a tomar el arma de Mikasa y derribar sin miramientos al enemigo. Las fuerzas comenzaron a menguar y antes de caer completamente al suelo, Levi la sostuvo en brazos.

—Maldición, Mikasa. —Los rasgos del _hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ estaban llenos de dolor, impotencia… y Mikasa descubrió lo brillantes y hermosos que eran; parecían el precioso océano durante una noche de luna llena. Tal vez, en lugar de empeñarse en seguir con un deber que no le correspondía, pudo haber disfrutado de una mejor vida, quizá con Levi, porque era el único que la entendía mejor que ella misma—. No puedes morir, sobrevive.

Pero… _ella no quería sobrevivir a ese cruel destino_. Aunque tampoco deseaba morir.

Todo era una absurda contradicción.

Podía contar la verdad, condenar a Levi e Historia para que liberaran de su martirio a los erdianos, sin embargo, _seguía siendo egoísta._ Un impropio y absurdo egoísmo que le impedía ver a Levi, _su Levi_ , manteniendo una relación con Historia. Ni siquiera concebía que estuviera con otra persona.

—No debí intervenir. —La voz salió rasposa; el aire disminuía mientras el dolor aumentaba—. El destino maldito estaba en nuestras manos…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desear salvar a un desconocido que asesinó a cientos? ¿Qué era tan importante para dar tu vida?

 _No quería dar mi vida,_ aunque las palabras siguieron en su garganta.

—Supongo que en algún momento —los ojos comenzaron a pesarle. Se llevaría el secreto de la salvación a la tumba, pero… había otro que imploraba por ser dicho—, en algún momento te quise. —Las palabras desconcertaron a Levi por la inesperada confesión—. Tan arisco, malhumorado y maniático de la limpieza… eres un gran hombre, Levi. Y yo te quise.

—No digas eso —suplicó, sabía que pasaría después, no quería ese amargo recuerdo. No otra muerte que cargar y recordar.

—Lo supe y callé —continuo—. Y luego… —cerró los ojos y los brazos de Levi la presionaron con fuerza, como si ese gesto evitará la inminencia de la muerte.

—No lo digas —repitió Levi, la voz se rompió en la última sílaba—. No digas esas palabras que también he guardado.

El alma abandonó su cuerpo cuando Mikasa emitió el último suspiro, porque su corazón seguiría latiendo mientras Levi la recordara.

Con impotencia, se aferró a su cuerpo todavía tibio, una sutil lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se quitó la capa y cubrió con ella a Mikasa. Tomó sus espadas.

—La única razón para mantenerte con vida desapareció. —Había olvidado lo gélida que podía salir su voz; sin vida y carente de emociones, perdió una a una a lo largo de su vida las razones para continuar, siendo castigado con la sobrevivencia—. Saluda a Erwin en el infierno.

Y de un golpe limpio, la cabeza del portador del titán bestia, rodó a sus pies.

Sin saberlo, condenó nuevamente a la humanidad a un ciclo sin fin, pero no le importó, al menos ya no.

Cumplió con su venganza… aunque la perdió a ella en el camino.

Tantas veces que deseó expresar con palabras todo lo que provocaba, los sentimientos, las emociones. Eso que creyó muerto años atrás, regresó con una fuerza tan demoledora que minó su guardia siempre alta, permitiendo que sigilosamente Mikasa se introdujera de forma irremediable en su vida.

Y ahora que la perdió también a ella…

Levantó la mirada, contemplando el caos a su alrededor. El dirigible había llegado y el infierno se desataría por última vez. Al menos para él.

Las alertas resonaron; era momento de escapar. Ignoró los recordatorios de sus subordinados para ponerse a salvo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que lo vio.

Sonrió con amargura cuando las compuertas fueron abiertas y el artefacto cayó sin resistencia.

Una intensa luz, el sonido abrasador y la destrucción en su máximo esplendor.

 _Se reunirían en el infierno._

.

* * *

.

Pensé que tal vez, una mezcla de razas podría ser la solución; Mikasa al ser mestiza del clan Ackerman y del mar del Este, es inmune a la manipulación mental de los Fritz/Reiss, por lo cual, consideré viable que un niño con sangre real y sangre Ackerman; podría ser capaz de usar la coordenada del titán fundador sin sucumbir a la ideología. Aunado a la idea de que tal vez, uniendo los nueve titanes y matando al portador, podrían desaparecer. Es una idea bastante compleja e irreal, pero me gustó.

Espero les haya gustado.

Originalmente era un ZekexMikasa, pero me movió más creer que Gabi sería la culpable de la muerte de alguien de la 104, y pensar que podría ser Mikasa, duele demasiado.

Al final terminó siento un Rivamika con un final catastrófico. La referencia final es a las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, es decir que la tecnología de Paradise creció tan rápido, siendo capaz de crear tal destrucción.

Ahora si esto todo, hasta la próxima!


End file.
